Marry Me?
by MurlGirl
Summary: Kagome's living on her own trying to pay off her fathers missing will. With InuYasha she finds the will, but it was more than she bargained for, especially since the will has an arranged marriage...
1. Prologue

Marry Me?

An InuYasha Fanfiction

By: Caitlin Murrell

Dedicated to: My bunny master of doom buddy and all time best friend, Amanda Cox. I hope you laugh at this story as much as I laughed making it for you.

(A/N: This is humor/romance and it is very fun to read. I garantee if you keep reading you'll like what you read.)

Prologue:

Kagome remembered everything, including the first time she set eyes on InuYasha, they were playing hide and seek in the park and InuYasha was it.

"You hide and I'll count." InuYasha proclaimed.

"But what if I get lost!" A four-year-old Kagome shouted.

"Don't worry I'll protect you!"

"Okay, forever and ever?"

"Yes of course!" InuYasha said.

Kagome ran to find a tree when a strange car pulled up to her.

"Get in or I'll kill your father now." Said a man through the car window.

"Sorry I can't talk to strangers." She said walking of, until she heard a gun shot. It echoed through her ears and she turned to the direction she heard it from. Her father was tossed out of the car covered in blood.

"Daddy!" She screamed. InuYasha heard her scream and ran to her but it was too late, her father was dead and the man pointed the gun to Kagome.

"Die miko." The man said, and with that, he shot her.

InuYasha ran to Kagome. "Kagome don't die!" He said. "Come on Kags! Kags!" He shouted.

While her blood soaked through his shirt she said one last thing. "InuYasha…please protect me…" and with that she blacked out.

The cops soon came and InuYasha sprinted away, scared that he would get blamed. As she was loaded in the back of an ambulance and taken to the hospital InuYasha continued to run.

"I couldn't protect you Kags." InuYasha cried. 'The only person that liked me for who I was, a half demon, and now she's gone, she even liked my ears,' InuYasha thought as a tear dripped down his check.


	2. The Start Off

Chapter one: The Start Off

Ten Years Later…

Kagome had gone to a special school for some time; from the bullet damage she had lost much of her memory. The time she met InuYasha and when her father was shot had been some of her fewest memories, but over the years she began to remember other things, but never anything as detailed as InuYasha. Very soon she was as good as normal. Almost.

Many nights she would repeat that memory in a dream, wondering whatever happened to InuYasha. Now she headed down the hall of her new school, finally, a regular school.

"Hey, my names Kagome, I just moved here from Osaka, I hope Tokyo is just as fun." Kagome announced.

"Cool, my names Sango, I've lived here all my life, welcome to Tokyo!" Sango exclaimed.

It was that fast Kagome and Sango became friends. It was Kagome's first day at her new school, and she just happened to bump into Sango. It was destined for them to be friends and they clicked right away. It also helped that they almost had the same schedule, there were only two classes they didn't share.

"I'll save you a seat in first period!" Sango shouted as she ran to class. Kagome followed slowly after wondering what kind of people she'd meet. As soon as Kagome spotted Sango she ran to sit next to her.

The classes were easy for Kagome because she was transferring from a private special school to a low cut Public one. It didn't have the best teachers in the world.

"How'd you like first period?" Sango asked as they walked to there next class.

"It was okay, but that guy in the front row kept staring at me."

Sango giggled, "Don't worry, that was Hojo, and he's just weird."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

Kagome thought about her classmates, no one really stood out; at least there were more guys at this school. Suddenly she bumped into something hard, very hard, she looked up and saw a boy in a hat.

"Watch it wench!"

"What!" she shouted. "YOU bumped into ME! You watch it!"

Suddenly the halls were quiet and every eye was on Kagome. Did I do something wrong? Kagome thought.

"Excuse me!" the hard figure said, "You must be new here because no one talks back to me!"

"For your information, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I don't even know you and you have NO right to call ME wench! Go take an Midol and call me when you feel like apologizing." Kagome shouted. "Later."

Kagome brushed past him and walked up to Sango, who was a little more then shocked.

"You have guts Kagome." Sango said, "Speaking to InuYasha that way." Sango silently contemplated about how Kagome filled her in during first period on how she wasn't exactly normal.

'InuYasha, what a weird name.' Kagome thought. 'Now I know what name to not put on my Christmas list. I wonder, nah InuYasha's a popular name, besides he would never act like THAT...'

Second period went by fast and lunch wasn't far away after fifth period.

"I'm hungry." Kagome wined to Sango.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Sango asked.

"No…" Kagome mumbled. "I woke up late." The truth was that she had archery practice, but lying seemed easier at the moment.

"Then it's your own fault." Sango said cheerfully. "I don't have third or forth period with you, so I'll see you at fifth."

Kagome frowned, 'great,' she thought. Sango had told Kagome all about InuYasha, he was from a super rich family and lived with his brother, and from what she was told he was the most popular guy at school. Sango also told Kagome the he was going to be in her next few classes.

"Okay class, we have a new student, Kagome Higurashi, please make her feel welcomed." The teacher told the class.

A few gasps escaped, word had spread pretty far around the school or her standing up to InuYasha.

"Kagome, please take your seat next to InuYasha." The teacher said turning to the board.

Kagome sighed and took her seat cautious not to give InuYasha any eye contact. About five minutes later Kagome felt something on her butt.

"AH ECHI! (Like the word hentai in Japan, but better)" Kagome shouted as she turned around. Apparently it was the guy behind her. Sango had told Kagome all about him, he was a long time pervert, Miroku.

InuYasha and Miroku started to laugh at Kagome being bright red, but so was Miroku's face. That caused the whole class to laugh.

"Now, now, class settle down." the teacher said.

Kagome endured the rest of the class, barley. InuYasha was the worst thing that happened to her. The next class wasn't a joy either, Kagome found several spitballs in her hair, but she also figured out something. Whenever she was near InuYasha she would always feel this weird aura, and it wasn't just InuYasha, there were a few others. 'Were there demons at this school, I better ask Sango,' She thought.

Sometime later it was finally lunchtime and Kagome spotted Sango sitting by a cherry tree.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "How was class with InuYasha?"

"Not too bad, oh that's right, I got groped! I also figured out InuYasha's secret." Kagome said.

"And what would that be?" Sango questioned curiously. Kagome leaned in towards Sango and whispered. "I think he's part demon." 'And it's weirding me out that he could be so similar to my InuYasha.' Kagome thought.

Sango, of course, wasn't too shocked; she did come from a long line of demon slayers.

"How'd you come to that?" Sango asked.

"He has a aura, and I can sense it." Kagome said, rather to loud actually.

"Ouch!" Kagome shouted. The arm of a very mad InuYasha was tugging her. Once they were out of the cafeteria and away from anyone InuYasha started the questions.

"How the heck can you sense demon?" InuYasha asked. Obviously he had been eavesdropping.

"None of your business now let me go!" Kagome struggled, but InuYasha was a little too strong for her. After a few moments of realizing he wasn't letting go Kagome began to talk.

"Alright." She said. "My family runs a shrine, I've learned how to detect demons ever since my father passed away when I was four." InuYasha looked at Kagome strangely, but he never released her.

InuYasha thought to himself. 'What is it that I feel with this girl? She looks so much like Kikiyo, but yet her scent is more warming do I know her...Is she…'

Suddenly InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him. "Kagome." He started. "Do you know Kikiyo?" Kagome paused.

"Yes." She began. "She tried to kill me once, but she is now dead. I know you know her InuYasha, and I think that I met you a long time ago in Osaka."

InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Are you familiar with the name Kags?" He asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"I found you." He said returning the smile.

Then he leaned in closer looking into her dark bark eyes, asking permission and with that, he kissed her. 'Her lips are soft and moist…and warm,' He thought. That moment seemed to end to soon as they broke the kiss.

"Why InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "You…can't be with me, and you know that InuYasha…if you really understand you'll respect that" She said as she slowly backed away from InuYasha, she could see the hurt in his eyes, and with that she ran down the hall.

"Kagome!" He shouted, but his words were too late and she kept running. He made a mistake he would never forget.

Kagome remembered everything, including the first time she met InuYasha, they were playing hide and seek in the park and InuYasha was it.


	3. The Realization

Chapter 2: The Realization

Tears streamed down her face. 'He is the same InuYasha! I thought I'd be so happy to see him again! I'm so stupid! InuYasha I hate you! Why did you even bring Kikiyo up…and why did you not protect me, why did you run, wait…why am I running?'

Kagome was going through a lot of emotions at the moment. She was embarrassed she was kissed, but happy she found InuYasha and he was the one that kissed her, but the nerve of him asking about Kikiyo, It made her so mad. She continued running, not knowing where she was going she ended up next to a tree.

"This tree…it's so similar to the one in Osaka where we would play hide and seek, where I was shot, where dad died… I miss you dad, I love you…but you left mom with a debt…and your will disappeared…what should I do?"

Kagome wept at the base of the tree grasping her locket, when all the sudden the necklace started to glow. Kagome wiped her tears and opened the locket, and then a little jewel popped out. (Yes, it popped out.)

"Huh?" Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Kagome…Listen…This is your father, I pre recorded this message in case anything happened…find the will, pay off my debts, use your miko power, find InuYasha, he can help, and tell your mother and brother I love them very much…"

The Jewel stopped glowing and went back into the locket; Kagome slipped it around her neck and got up.

"I won't let you down dad!" she said. All she needed was a little encouragement, and now that she had it she was ready to find the will, but she had one question in her head. The message said that InuYasha could help, so 'did dad know InuYasha?' Kagome wondered. 'Only one way to find out.'

And with that thought she sprinted back to school to look for InuYasha, knowing he would have answers, but on her way she ran into someone…someone harder than InuYasha.

"Ouch!" Kagome said falling to the ground.

"Sorry." A low voice said.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going." Kagome stuttered.

"Hey, My names Manton." he said

"Oh, I'm Kagome, I'm in a hurry, but nice meeting you." She said while getting up.

"Not so fast." He said weirdly. "You're coming with me."

"Huh?" Kagome said worried.

InuYasha strutted through the halls. 'I shouldn't of brought up Kikiyo.' He thought, 'and why'd I …kiss her…nmmmmmn,' but his thought were interrupted by a VERY loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHH PERVERT! HELP!"

"That's Kagome's voice!" he said running toward where she screamed.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed.

InuYasha saw a weird fat man trying to drag Kagome.

"Don't just stand there, HELP ME!" Kagome said.

InuYasha quickly lunged at the man and knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked with concern.

Kagome let out a breath. "InuYasha! I'm so glad! I was looking for you! I wanted to apologize! I was caught of guard when I found out that you were the InuYasha from Osaka I was just so stunned!"

"Kagome…I'm sorry I brought Kikiyo up and I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you." The last part he mumbled but Kagome could make it out just fine.

Kagome gave InuYasha a big hug. "It's okay InuYasha." She said snuggling into his shirt. "I know a way you can make it up to me." InuYasha embraced the hug.

"Anything." InuYasha said smiling.

"What do you know about my father?" Kagome asked pulling away from his hug.

InuYasha frowned because didn't want the hug to end, but began to answer her question.

"My brother used to work for him, when he wasn't at work with my brother, he trained me. I was little so I don't remember much." InuYasha finished.

"I need your help, when my father died he left a huge debt, and we can't get any of his money without this will, did he ever tell you where it was?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." InuYasha said in surprise. "It's weird you ask that, I remember what he said." Kagome's eyes lit up begging him to continue.

"It's in the well." InuYasha said.

"What? In the mini shrine at my house?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah lets go get it."

"What about school?" Kagome asked.

"It's almost over." InuYasha said kneeling to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'll give you a lift to the shrine." InuYasha said.

"No way!" Kagome shouted. "Not in a skirt THIS short!"

InuYasha blushed. Their girl's schools uniform were pretty short. "I didn't mean it like that." InuYasha said.

"Either way I'm walking!" Kagome said heading towards her house.

"That will take too long!" InuYasha wined, but before she could argue InuYasha picked her up bridal style and sprinted in the air. (Or fireman style, whatever turns you on.)

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome shouted.

"Shut up you're hurting my ears."

"You mean these ears hidden under a hat?" Kagome said ripping off his hat and throwing it.

"Hey!"

"It's what you get for not letting me walk." Kagome said proudly. "Besides I like your ears."

InuYasha blushed. (Or smirked, again, whatever turns you on…) "We're here." InuYasha said placing Kagome on the ground, he heard her mumble thanks as she ran to the well. Kagome tried to hide the fact that he new where she lived in the back of her mind, more questions to ask him later.

"Do you know what this means InuYasha! We can pay off Daddy's debt with the money and Mama can come home from America!" Kagome said opening the sliding door to the well.

InuYasha followed Kagome into the well house.

"The well's seal--" Before Kagome could finish InuYasha ripped the well lid off. 'Grandpa sealed that,' she thought. 'He'd be crushed if it got broken.'

"Hey! There's nothing inside!" InuYasha shouted.

"What! Take me to the bottom I want to see!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha picked Kagome up and leaped into the well where they were engulfed with a sparkly blue light and a feeling of warmth that they were protected. (fuzz's all around.) They had no idea that they would be ending up in the Feudal Era, and that there true adventure was about to begin.


	4. The Well and the Will

Chapter 3: The Well and the Will

"What the heck! Where the heck? When the heck? Who the heck? How the heck? Why the heck!" InuYasha was having "problems" because of the current situation.

Kagome and InuYasha had been stuck in the Feudal Era for over an hour; in that time they had learned that they couldn't get back through the well, and that they were desperate. InuYasha even got so desperate he was clapping his heels together saying 'There's no place like home' just in case it might work, which only paranoid Kagome more.

They also traveled to a nearby village where they met Kaede, the village leader, who gave them lots of advice.

"Ye say your looking for a will, of whose will are ye searching for?" Kaede asked.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, 'I want to smack her, how can someone use two ye's on one sentence?' he thought.

"My father Mr. Higurashi told InuYasha it was in the well." Kagome answered.

"Ye his daughter?" Kaede asked, but it sounded more like a statement. "I knew him, he use to come here from the well often, he told me if I were to ever see you to give you this." Kaede handed Kagome an envelope with her name written on it, it read:

To my loving daughter Kagome,

Well done my child, but I'm afraid your journey does not end here; you must find my will. Be careful and let InuYasha protect you, you can go home by saying "Jumba," It is the well's password to transport you here and back.

Mr. Higurashi

Kagome folded up the letter and gave it back to Kaede. "Ye must work together to gain thy father's will." Kaede said.

"Thank you." Kagome said. "We will visit soon."

After that InuYasha and Kagome headed towards the well.

"What kind of password is Jumba?" InuYasha asked.

"How should I know, lets just go home!" Kagome said. "We can hunt for the will after school tomorrow."

"Whatever." InuYasha said as they got to the well. They jumped in and shouted in unison "Jumba!" and then they were surrounded in tingles and home in modern Japan.

"See you at school tomorrow, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she waved goodbye. InuYasha went up and took a quick kiss. "Goodnight." he said, and with that he sprinted home. Kagome blushed and smiled, "Goodnight." She whispered.

The next morning Kagome was early to school, as soon as she saw Sango she explained everything, not knowing someone would overhear.

"Was it scary?" Sango asked.

"Not too bad." Kagome said.

"I wish I could help with the will!" Sango said. "Please let me go with you next time!"

Kagome wanted to say yes, but she didn't know how InuYasha would react. 'When in doubt, don't.' She told herself.

"I have to ask InuYasha." Kagome replied. "Here's your chance." Sango exclaimed as she pointed to InuYasha.

InuYasha hurried up to Kagome. "Kagome," InuYasha said, "Miroku's coming with us to the Feudal Era after school to help us okay."

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed. "Sango's coming too!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said. He liked Sango and Miroku in all, but if they came along that meant less time with Kagome one on one, little did he know Kagome was thinking the same thing.

School went by fast and it was already lunch. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome all sat on a bench near a tree for shade and were merrily eating their lunch until…

"Kagome! How are you doing?" Kouga said sitting next to Kagome. He was obviously trying to flirt with her, and InuYasha did obviously not like it.

"Want to go out after school?" Kouga asked.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I have plans today." Kagome said. Kagome looked at InuYasha giving him the don't-just-sit-there-get-him-away look.

"What about tomorrow?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga scat." InuYasha said annoyed. Kagome gave InuYasha a not-that-mean look and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do Dog Boy." Kouga criticized.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" InuYasha shouted.

"Are you cranky cause you stayed up late dog boy? Don't tell me to scat!"

Suddenly InuYasha and Kouga were fighting. "For your Information I WAS up late!" InuYasha shouted.

"With a stuffed animal dog?" Kouga said loudly.

"NO, With Kagome for your information." InuYasha smiled, he had won the battle or so he thought.

"BAKA!" Kagome shouted. "You're BOTH bakas!" Kagome stormed out to the parking lot with InuYasha hot on her heels.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked in an angry voice.

"Did you see Kouga's face when you told him you were out late with ME! The whole schools going to think that…Just ugg!" Kagome through her hands up in the air. "Ug!" She added for affect.

"Think what?" InuYasha asked densely, but he knew what she meant, she was just fun to toy with. He loved it when she blushed and thought it was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Think that we, you know!"

InuYasha looked at her innocently. "That we what?" He asked.

Kagome's cheeks lit up red and she began to sing, very loudly in the middle of the parking lot.

"Put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up! Put the LIME in the COCONUT and shake it all up!" Kagome yelled running around in the parking lot, praying he would get the code in this.

"Ohhhhh." InuYasha said trying not to laugh his guts out. 'I think I over did it.' InuYasha thought.

"Calm down Kagome." InuYasha said laughing.

After lunch classes went by fast except for Kagome. She was embarrassed from her earlier "episode." She couldn't wait to get home to get ready for the Feudal Era. School ended at 3:15, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango agreed to meet at Kagome's house at 4:45.

When school got out, Kagome raced home. She was home and alone. Her family, which consisted of her younger brother Souta, her grandfather, and her mom were in America working on making money for her father's debts. Kagome didn't know what her father had bought, but it was something worth several million dollars.

Kagome walked in the kitchen only to find Buyo, her 117lb. cat. "Nyayayaya." Buyo said running into a wall. Kagome observed Buyo, yep; her cat was high again, but off of what?

Kagome searched the house for anything spilled until she found it. A box of Kool-Aid powder spilled and a couple of pixie sticks, he must have sniffed and inhaled too much.

"That will do it to ya." Kagome said picking up the cat. "Nyayayayayaya!" The cat whined. Kagome tossed the cat outside. "Lazy cat." She said to herself shutting the door.

BAM "Nyuuuuu!" Greeeeeeat, my high cat ran into the garbage can. She thought.

Kagome got ready for the Feudal Era and waited for everyone to arrive, it was twenty till 4:45, but InuYasha came early.

"Why so early?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha blushed, 'to see you,' he thought. "I didn't have anything better to do." He said.

"Nyayayayayaya." Buyo said rubbing against InuYasha's leg.

"What the heck is that?" He said pointing to the cat.

"Buyo I thought I put you outside!" Kagome scolded.

"What's wrong with him?" InuYasha asked.

"He had a few pixie sticks and stuff." Kagome said.

InuYasha's ears perked. "I want some."

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome said.

"Why not, give me one." InuYasha demanded.

Twenty Minutes Later…

"Ahahaha! I am a master in disguise! I am a master! I'm a master of disguise! I am a master of disguise!" InuYasha shouted.

"GET OFF THE ROOF!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha had one too many pixie sticks; him and the cat were on the roof, being well, high. InuYasha who had been screaming 'I am a master in Disguise' on top of the roof while waving a toothbrush around annoyed the crud out of Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled. Finally InuYasha jumped of the roof down to Kagome.

"Your perty!" InuYasha said blushing.

"Stop fooling around!" She said.

"I'm not fooling around." He said walking close to Kagome.

InuYasha leaned towards Kagome and gave her a kiss. "You smell good." InuYasha said.

Kagome was a little more than freaked out, but Sango and Miroku arrived just in time.

"Sorry were lat--What's wrong with InuYasha? Hey there's a cat dancing on your roof." Sango said.

Miroku walked up behind Sango. "Ready to go?" He said.

"Yep, the wells this way." She said walking to the well house while everyone followed her. They all jumped in surrounded by a magical blue "sparkly" light, not knowing that a certain Kouga was following with one thing on his mind, Kagome.

'Where are you going Kagome?' Kouga thought to himself as he jumped into the well.


	5. The Feeling

Chapter 4: The Feeling

"We never should have brought him." Sango said eyeing Miroku. He had been jumping back and forth between modern Japan and Feudal Era Japan. InuYasha was the only one who knew why. The fuzzy tingly feely he got of course. Not that He would say anything.

"Jumbo." Flash of light. "Jumbo" Flash of light. "Jumbo." Flash of light.

"Wow, that really is exhilarating." Miroku exclaimed finally getting out of the well.

"Stop playing around." InuYasha said.

"I was trying to figure something out!" Miroku explained.

Kagome and Sango perked their ears interested.

"You see." Miroku said clearing his throat. "While I was traveling back and forth I reached a conclusion!"

"You mean a climax?" InuYasha murmured.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Well you see, its right there in front of your eyes! The Word Jumbo!"

"What about it?" Sango asked.

"Well backwards, its Obmuj!" Miroku proudly stated.

"So?" Everyone said.

"Obmuj is a expensive jewel worth millions of dollars, isn't your dad in dept Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well yeah." Kagome said. "But he wouldn't by something named that stupid."

"The Scientific Form for the word translated into "Shinkon", in Japanese, it mean shiny jewel."

"Hmmm, a possibility." Kagome said. "But still, lets focus on the will."

"Where did you learn all that Miroku?" Sango asked impressed.

"Why the food channel of course!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You watch the food channel?" Kagome asked.

"It's on before Chaotic, that show with Brittany Spears and Kevin." InuYasha explained. "Miroku likes happy soap operas."

Miroku sighed and the group moved on.

"Wow!" Miroku said after a moment of looking around, "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah!" Sango agreed.

"Lets stop at Kaede's house first, then we can set off to find peaces of the will." Kagome said running towards a village. The group came upon a small house.

"Ye back to go will hunting? Tis a foolish thing." Kaede said.

"What do you mean foolish old hag." InuYasha said, but was quickly punched by Kagome, which hurt rather badly. 'He must be back to his normal self'. Kagome thought. 'No more pixie sticks in his system, question is, where did it go?'

"I mean ye clothes do not fit and ye are to wear proper clothes from this Era." Kaede said while hading out clothes.

"InuYasha I hope ye like red." She said throwing him a red haiyori. "It's made of fire rat and will protect your skin even though ye half demon and a sword to use for protection." InuYasha snorted and went to change in a hut. (Or not in a hut, in front of everyone, whatever turns you on.)

"You." Kaede said turning to Miroku. "You will pretend to be a monk, and this will be your staff."

"WHAT! HE'S THE FARTHEST THING!" Sango screamed. "I can't believe this all he does is grope!"

"Hold you temper, you will be a Slayer having a Hirikotsu as a weapon."

"Cool." Sango said refraining her temper.

Kagome was nervous, wondering what she was going to be. Kaede mused to herself then spoke. "Kagome you will not receive clothing from this Era, and you will find out later on in your Journey, but I will give you this." She handed Kagome a small pendent that had a pair of wings on it.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome explained.

"What is?" InuYasha asked coming out of the hut. (or not) Kagome blushed, he was so cute. InuYasha noticing her gaze and shifted.

"We can start looking tomorrow, now lets just relax." InuYasha said to everyone. "Kagome would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure." Kagome said as she followed him into the forest. After walking for a while they became very lost. After a little wondering they decided to take a rest.

"Hey." InuYasha said sitting against a tree. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome said sitting next to him.

"For everything."

"That's a lot." Kagome said leaning against him.

"I mean when I ran after…your father got shot, getting you lost in the Feudal Era, and calling you wrench, I should have been watching where I was going in the hall."

"InuYasha…?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"I forgave you a long time ago, and I l...L Like. -" Kagome started to stutter, but InuYasha fixed the problem by closing his lips to hers. Kagome happily returned the kiss.

"I like you Kagome." InuYasha said.

"I like you to."

InuYasha smirked then leaned in for another kiss, but stopped when she didn't return it.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome remained silent and InuYasha looked at her…asleep. 'That would explain a lot.' Thought InuYasha. He rested his head on top of hers and drifted to sleep inhaling Kagome's sweet scent.

InuYasha woke the next morning to find Kagome was gone. "Kagome!" He yelled running through the forest.

"INUYASHA!" she said happily.

"Where have you been?" InuYasha said worryingly.

"No where." Kagome teased.

"I'm serious, where were you." This time InuYasha sounded more serious.

"You were sleeping so I went for a little walk." Kagome said simply.

"Anything else?" InuYasha asked, but before Kagome could answer Kouga came out the trees and walked up to Kagome.

"What are YOU doing here and how'd you get to the Feudal Era?" InuYasha yelled at Kouga.

"None of you business dog breath." He said. "Now if you don't mind we'll be leaving." Kouga started to pick Kagome up, it would have been easier if she didn't squirm and try to escape.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Kouga.

"Not so fast." Kouga said pulling out something from his pocket.

"THE WILL!" Kagome said astonished.

"And I'll give it to you, Kagome, if you come with me." Kouga said.

"No." InuYasha said. "Just give her the will and scat."

"No." Kouga said.

"Why not!" Kagome shouted.

"Because the will says you have an arranged marriage, so I'll give it to you but you'll have to promise not to marry this person, and come with me." Kouga said rather too calmly.

"AN ARRANGED MARRAGE!" Kagome shouted. "With WHO!"

Kouga just stuck his nose in the air. "You'll find out when you come with me and promise not to marry this perso-." Before Kouga had finished his sentence InuYasha had snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and began to read it carefully.

InuYasha went pale and looked at Kagome. "You have to be kidding me." InuYasha said breathless.

"I warned you, now you know how bad it is!" Kouga said.

"What does it say?" Kagome asked, after a few moments of no response from either of them she decided to find out for herself. "Give me the paper!" She said.

InuYasha and Kouga winced at the thought of Kagome's response to this so called arranged marriage.

'Can it really be that bad.' Kagome thought snatching the paper from InuYasha's hands.

"Kagome," InuYasha said. "Don't read it."

"Mutt face is right, just forget about it, it doesn't mean anything." Kouga said.

Kagome blurred both of their voices out and skimmed through until she found the name, the dreaded name she new to well, actually her old neighbor. She was silent for a moment until she fainted dropping the paper, it read:

The only thing in my will is that Kagome is to Marry Naraku, his father and I have talked, when she does she will inherit the money for my dept to pay it off and to leave Kagome with a nice future, so I leave her in an arranged marriage to Naraku. Yes, Lots of money there.

Everyone who was anyone knew who Naraku was, even though Kagome had only been in school a little bit she knew a lot about him. He was a rich snob who was scary to most people and plain evil, even if he wasn't the shabbiest guy in the world, but worst of all he was Kagome's old neighbor.

When she was little Naraku had lived across the street from her Osaka, until his father, Onigumo, found some oil, they ended up getting rich and moved to Tokyo, and now Kagome just happened to go to his same school.

She recalled when he would be supper nice, then extraordinarily mean the next day. She also couldn't stand his siblings, he had Muso, Kagura, Kanna, and a couple more on his mom's side she'd never met, but that didn't matter, the only thing that did now was that he was her…fiancé.


	6. The Resolution

Chapter 5: The Resolution

Kagome awoke the next morning in her own time on her bed, surprisingly next to something warm. 'What is this?' Kagome thought as she groggily opened her eyes.

"InuYasha!" She gasped.

"Hm…" He said half awake.

"InuYasha get off my bed." She whispered so the neighbors wouldn't hear.

"Mnnn." InuYasha said pulling Kagome towards him.

"I'm not your teddy bear InuYasha!" She said slightly louder.

"You smell good." InuYasha said.

Kagome turned a deep crimson red until she realized InuYasha was awake the whole time.

"Let go of me!" she said angrily. "I thought you were asleep, you're just messing around embarrassing me."

InuYasha let out a laugh. "Make me." He said with a smirk. 'She's so cute when she's embarrassed and angry,' InuYasha thought.

Kagome tried to pry herself from his arms, but he, as always, was just a little stronger then her.

InuYasha frowned. "You don't want me to hold you?" He asked innocently in a whiny pout.

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "My mom would kill me!" She said forgetting to whisper and the fact that her family is in America.

"I'll tell you what I'll let you go for a price." He said grinning. "I have a lot of laundry to do." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I could use a massage." Kagome widened her eyes with a no-you-pervert expression on her face. "How bout I get to take you to lunch?" Kagome's eyes lit up and she nodded as he got out of her bed. "Get dressed then cause it's lunch time."

"It's that late!" Kagome said.

"Yep." InuYasha answered. "Oh and Sango and Miroku are home."

"What about Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"He went home with your precious will." Then it dawned on Kagome, 'That's right, I have a fiancé.'

"Ug." Kagome whined. "Why Naraku?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Don't worry I got a plan so you won't have to marry him."

Kagome smiled. "What is it?" she asked curiously and a bit anxious.

"I'll tell you at lunch, now get ready." He said throwing her some clothes he pulled out of her drawer.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Kagome shrieked, but it was too late, InuYasha had found one of Kagome's darkest secrets, animal printed undergarments.

"Are those hippo's?" InuYasha laughed hysterically while holding up her underwear. "It's so tiny, it makes me look so fat like my butts made of cottage cheese."

Kagome was past the mad point on her thermometer. "And what are these?" InuYasha said going through her drawer pulling out a puppy-patterned bra. "What size are you any way?" He said searching for the tag on the bra still laughing, but to his dismay before he could find it he was hit unconscious by an angry Kagome holding a metal pipe. (Or a hammer, whatever turns you on.)

"YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU'RE ANOTHER MIROKU! WHERE DO YOU GET THE NERVE! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs beating InuYasha unmercifully.

InuYasha woke in the middle of the road about ten minutes later with more than a few bruises.

"I guess I won't be taking you out to lunch." InuYasha said rubbing his ears. "I guess dinner works then." He said sprinting, well more of limping, towards Kagome's house.

All the doors were locked so InuYasha decided to go through Kagome's window. He sat on the ledge about to crawl in when he saw Kagome pacing back and forth around her room on the phone letting small sobs escape.

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked. InuYasha's ears pricked and he listened carefully. "I'm sorry Miss but he passed away a few hours ago." A woman said on the other line. "Thank you for notifying me." Kagome said sorrowful as she hung the phone up.

'What happened! Who died?' Thought InuYasha as he watched Kagome.

She slowly crouched down and hugged her knees tight while rocking back and forth. After a minute she started to cry hard hiding her face into her knees. "Why again! You want me not my father not my brother!" She sobbed. "Why do you make me suffer this way? Why won't you come after me instead if you want me?"

'InuYasha was really confused, someone's after Kagome?' He thought. 'The same person that shot her father went after her brother.' InuYasha couldn't just watch anymore he leapt to Kagome's side and tried to comfort her.

"InuYasha?" She said surprised swallowing the tears from her eyes. "Go away Mr. Pervert!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Was all InuYasha said sadly while raping his arms around Kagome. "I want to help you Kagome, I don't know why, but I want to protect you and I can't bear you being upset or mad at me."

"You are forgiven." Kagome said snuggling into his arms blushing. "I don't know what will happen in the future, but if you're with me, then I think maybe it won't be so bad."

InuYasha smiled inhaling her sweet scent and looked into her eyes asking for a kiss. "NOPE!" Kagome said. "No kisses for a pervert! Maybe when I trust you again."

"I was just joking around." InuYasha whined. "You forgave me so it's all better."

"Ha! Your funny!" Kagome laughed cheerfully. "I forgave you but that doesn't mean I trust you."

InuYasha frowned and gave a puppy pout, but Kagome didn't give in.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked a couple moments later. "I'm sorry."

InuYasha took on a curious face. "For what?"

"Um… well I sorta lied to you…as in I called a friend asking her to act like my brother died, so when you saw me you'd fall for my cry act and feel bad." Kagome said nervously.

"WHAT!" InuYasha shouted. "It was an act! Everything from the moment I saw you in your bedroom and Souta's fine?"

"Yep!" Kagome said. "They're still in America and all is well."

"And you don't trust ME!"

"Were even." Kagome said quickly. "You were a pervert and I lost your trust and I lied so you lost mine, but now were fair and everything's fine."

InuYasha couldn't argue, it sounded fair enough. "So were even?" InuYasha asked. "And we both trust each other?"

"I guess." Kagome mused wondering what InuYasha was thinking. InuYasha gave a smirk and lunged on Kagome knocking them onto her bed.

"What are you DOING?" Kagome said blushing crazily.

"You wouldn't kiss me cause you didn't trust me, now that you do we can kiss right?"

Kagome found it a little hard to reason, not that she wanted to. "I think this is my perfect revenge for your lying anyway." He joked.

Before Kagome could say something like, 'I lied as my revenge for you being a pervert,' their lips met. Kagome slowly shut her eyes and returned the kiss. If there lips weren't so close you would be able to see InuYasha's smirk and Kagome's smile. It seemed like a perfect moment until InuYasha put a hand on the side of her waist and his other hand behind her neck.

Kagome panicked, 'He is a little pervert,' she thought as he kissed more deeply. 'Two can play at that game.'

She pulled InuYasha against her wrapping one hand around his shoulder blade and the other on his back.

InuYasha got the point, Kagome wanted to prove she was better than him so he tried to take it up a notch. He slid his lips to her ear and down her neck. He could feel Kagome tense up and release him.

"Um…what are you doing?" Kagome whispered. When she got no response she pushed InuYasha off of her.

"Sweet revenge." InuYasha said standing up. "I guess this means you're mine now."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're my girlfriend."

Kagome blushed. 'I have a boyfriend?' Kagome thought smiling.

"Anyways, before you lied to me or hit me with a metal pipe I was going to take you out to lunch to tell you how to get out of marrying Naraku."

"How!" Kagome asked. "How do I get out of the arranged marriage, we need the money."

"Marry me!" He said proudly. "By law if you marry me then the will doesn't count, so you wouldn't have to marry him, besides, you know you want to marry me."

Kagome blushed heavily. "Marry you?" she asked starring at her feet. "But I'm only seventeen!"

"Better then marring Naraku at seventeen." InuYasha said.

"But that's so…"

"So what?" InuYasha said. "My dad is loaded and were filthy rich, if we marry he'd pay the dept. He would only do it if we were married though, and your parents could move back from America."

"You're rich?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! After my brother quit for your father him and my dad started this company called MacDonald's."

"Your kidding your dad owns it! That makes you like really old! That's why your hairs white!" Kagome said rather alarmed.

"Yeah I'm old, but in human years I'm only eighteen!" InuYasha stated. "That makes us like perfect marriage age."

"Were in twelfth grade InuYasha!" Kagome said. "What about collage, and what it I only have a crush on you then we get married and after the first night I roll over, see you in bed, and go, "Why the heck did I marry you?"" Kagome said.

"Think about it Kagome, you will be in the exact same position but with Naraku! Since you found the will you only have thirty days till he gets to marry you, you're in the same position except with Naraku. Whom would you rather marry?" said InuYasha who was quite tired of explaining the fact that she would end up marrying someone within thirty days.

"I'd rather marry you." Kagome said blushing. "It just seems so soon."

"Kagome." He said sweetly. "I promise, if you don't like me after the wedding we can just be friends, but I will always have strong feelings for you, even if you can't quite can't return it fully."

"I really like you InuYasha, but I don't know if it's love. Maybe if we get married I will know if it is love, but I wouldn't want to rush anything."

"What do you mean rush anything?" InuYasha asked.

"I mean if we get married, on Wedding night nothing happens if I'm not ready! Clear?" She said strongly.

"I feel the same way." InuYasha said.

'Yeah right, you'd pin me any time I closed my eyes.' Kagome mused. 'This is a big commitment, but anyone's better than Naraku, and since I like InuYasha it shouldn't be horrid, in fact, I think I do love him, still thirty days until I'm a wife…'

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" InuYasha said bending on one knee.

"Yes." Kagome said smiling widely pretending to accept a fake ring.

"I trust you to contain yourself." Both Kagome and InuYasha laughed.


	7. The Details

Chapter 6: The Details

"Anything." said InuYasha. 'I don't care if I have to sleep in a different room while I'm married to her, I truly love her.' He thought. 'And now I can be with her forever.'

"I am human, so I'd die before you wouldn't I?" Kagome asked scared of the thought. She took another bite of her Hamburger, taking advantage that InuYasha's dad happens to own MacDonalds. They were celebrating and had the booth farthest from the kitchen held in their honor.

"Nope when a human marries into a youkai, ur, demon family we both gain youth and partial immortality." Answered InuYasha. "Kinda a nice deal huh?"

Kagome smiled. "I can't believe it. I'm getting married. Mrs.…um InuYasha…?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?" Kagome said sheepishly.

"Takahashi." He replied biting his lip. 'This may be a problem,' they thought in unison. 'We don't know everything about each other.'

The Next Day…

"Favorite color!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha and Kagome had spent the school day passing notes and asking questions. Now it was lunch and they were trying to memorize everything about each other.

"Does it matter Kags? My dad doesn't even know my mom's birthday." InuYasha said, but Kagome gave him a warning glare. "I like red." He stated.

"Since when do you call Kagome Kags?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"Since were engaged." He said blankly.

"Kagome you're WHAT!" Sango shouted.

"Sango-Chan." Kagome quivered.

"Don't you Sango-Chan me." Sango said strictly.

"It's not my fault we found the will!" Kagome said.

"I think I'm the one that found it." A deep voice said.

"Hey Kouga." Miroku said.

"How did he find it, was he in the Feudal Era?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome only nodded.

"Well?" Miroku asked. "What'd the will say, how much money is there?"

"None." Said InuYasha. "The only thing in the will was to have Kagome married off to a rich lug in order to get out of dept."

"And you are the rich lug?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"No, Naraku, but until the next thirty days any rich lug works." InuYasha replied.

"That's horrible Kagome!" Sango said. "Why would he say that in the Will?"

"Well my father and Naraku's father made the agreement, so when I marry him we get money, but I hate his guts." Kagome said gloomed.

"That's why she's marrying me!" InuYasha said pointing his thumb to his chest.

"WHAT!" Kouga shouted.

"I assume in order to not marry Naraku?" Miroku suggested.

"Well yeah and well," Kagome never finished, but Sango and Miroku got the idea, Kouga had his own opinion though.

'She fell for him. If he hurts her I promise I'll hunt him down and grrr.' Sango thought.

'Way to go InuYasha! I knew you'd go after the new girl, you dog.' Thought Miroku.

"NO WAY! I wanted her, I already claimed her!" Kouga shouted.

"To bad I marked her." InuYasha said. Kouga sneered and backed down.

"I can fix that marking InuYasha." Kouga warned and walked away.

"What does it mean, you marked me?" Kagome asked innocently.

"It means he bit your neck and you're his." Miroku said, but not without InuYasha thumping him on the head.

"That's not the way to put it Miroku." InuYasha said as Miroku rubbed his newfound lump.

"I don't get it, you never bit me, or did you…" InuYasha gulped. "Ewe you bit me." Kagome said disgusted.

The lunch bell rang and Kagome headed of to her class being stalked by InuYasha.

"Remember my "Sweet revenge," how after I kissed you? I kissed your neck?" InuYasha asked. Kagome had a flashback in her mind play.

"Yeah." She answered. "And I asked what you were doing."

"Exactly, that's when I marked you." InuYasha said. "But since your marked you have to be careful now, more demons will try to claim you, Kouga's just the start."

Kagome gulped. "Don't worry." InuYasha said wrapping his arm around her. "I'll protect you." The last part he whispered in her ear and caused her to blush.

"See you at gym." He said as he headed towards the boys locker rooms while Kagome headed towards the girls.

"I can't believe you Kagome! Your seventeen." Sango complained while they changed into there gym uniforms.

"Think of it this way, you'll be my maid of honor." Kagome said cheerfully.

"I guess, but your gonna' be attacked constantly because your marked, supposedly that marked you more valuable." Sango said.

"I'm not worried, InuYasha will protect me." answered Kagome.

'She really does love him, as much as I love Miroku,' Sango thought as she followed Kagome to the gym, 'a double wedding would be so lovely.' Sango mused at the thought, her and Miroku, Mrs.… what was Miroku's last name anyway?

Kagome ran up to InuYasha and Miroku who were stretching. "Why do guys always change faster than girls?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"Probably cause they do there hair and Junk." He answered. "Hey Kagome, why do girls take long to change?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Girls have more to change into." Kagome said joining Miroku and InuYasha's stretching.

"Like what?" Miroku asked.

"Like puppy bras and hippo panties?" InuYasha said smiling at Kagome.

Miroku blushed at the thought, 'One's with cows, that's sexy…' Sango thunked Miroku on the head as if she could read his mind, or maybe the blush on his face gave away his thoughts.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" He answered.

"That's so rude!" She yelled.

"What is? Me telling Miroku that you have animal prints on your bras? I never did find out what size." He said lifting up the back of her shirt.

"AHHHHHHH PERVERT!" she yelled slapping him.

"Come on, were engaged, I should know these things." He said trying to lift her shirt again.

"EEK!" She yelled slapping InuYasha even harder.

"Ow! What the Heck!" InuYasha said while rubbing his cheek.

"It's what you deserve! When we get married I might have to sleep in another room if you keep this up!" Kagome said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ug." InuYasha mumbled. 'What am I doing?' InuYasha thought suddenly, 'I said I wouldn't be a pervert and here I am, maybe Miroku's just rubbing off on me, but still, it was like I couldn't control myself.'

InuYasha's "Moment of Silence" continued for most of gym class.

'Maybe what I said got through to him.' Thought Kagome happily.

"Ouch, excuse me." Kagome said as she brushed passed people in the hall. Usually the halls weren't so clogged, but today everyone seemed to gather in front of the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Sango who was just as confused.

"Some guy named Naraku is looking for Kagome, but he can't find her, he was going to offer an award! There rich!" Said a teacher.

"That's Kagome!" Someone shouted pointing towards Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"Ah my Kagome." Said a voice coming towards her brushing past the crowd. "I am here for our marriage, I trust you've read your fathers will." He said grasping Kagome's waist.

"I have." Kagome said pushing Naraku away. "And I will be the one to tell you I am engaged and will not be marrying you."

"What?" He said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her closer to him. Kagome squirmed until Naraku whispered in her ear. "It was your fathers last and only request, would you betray him his last request?"

His words rang in her ear, 'my father did everything for me,' Kagome thought, 'Am I denying his wishes! Is that wrong?'

"My father wanted me to be happy!" Kagome said squirming even more. "Let go."

"Never." He replied. "You don't understand, you should be very happy to marry me, or is it I am happy to marry you?"

"Your disgusting!" Kagome said, but Naraku only tightened his grip. "Ouch, that hurts." Kagome breathed.

"Then you shouldn't squirm." Naraku said tightening his grip on her even more.

"OW! InuYasha! Help!" Kagome shouted still struggling.

"Aw, is that your fiancé? How sweet, but not for long Kagome, cause you are mine and you will not betray your father." And with those snickering words Naraku left, only to be followed by a small mob, mostly girls.

Kagome examined where Naraku grabbed her arm and waist, she was bleeding from the indent of his crooked nails, and it was like he burned her. She leaned against a locker and griped her side tight, only to see her friends rush to her side.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango said worried.

"Naraku." Kagome mumbled tightening her grip on herself.

"These are deep cuts Kagome, lets get you to the Infirmary." Miroku said examining her wounds.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head concerned. "We haven't seen him since gym, I didn't even see him in the locker rooms after gym." Miroku answered for Sango as they helped Kagome up walking briskly towards the Infirmary.

In Some Random Tree…..(Or bathroom, again, whatever turns you on)

"That smells like blood." InuYasha said sniffing the air carefully. "Oh shoot, Kagome!" and with that he was off to find Kagome. 'Her scent leads to the Infirmary.' He thought nervously.

Moments later he was in the Infirmary and in front of Kagome's bed, she had her arm and waist rapped up from what looked like burn marks. InuYasha knelt down on the side of her bed and stroked her hair, which caused Kagome to stir.

"Kagome." InuYasha said in a tiny voice. She slowly shifted and turned towards him, as soon as she recognized him her face lit up. "InuYasha!" She said happily hugging him. "I was so scared! I called your name but you didn't come!"

"What happened?" he said hugging her back. "And where are Miroku and Sango?"

"There in class now, they helped me get here after I got hurt." She said snuggling herself into his shirt.

InuYasha and Kagome were the only one's in the Infirmary, except for the occasional bugs tapping on the window from the inside, which was rather annoying.

"Am I…betraying my father InuYasha?" She asked scared.

"Where's this come from? Of course not! Why, and why are you hurt?" He said pulling away from her looking at her wounded arm.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kagome said unwrapping her arm. "In fact I can hardly fell it, it just looks bad, and I think it's an illusion."

"I'm so sorry Kagome." InuYasha said flattening his ears. "I should have been there for you, protecting you."

"Don't worry about it InuYasha, it's in the past and I'm okay, I'm just a little worried about Naraku." Said Kagome while she lay back down. InuYasha perched on the corner of her bed.

"Did HE do this to you!" InuYasha said alarmingly loud.

"Yeah, and he said that me not marrying him would be betraying my fathers wishes, disrespecting him, I don't want to do that InuYasha!" Kagome started to cry, and even though she knew it was so embarrassing to cry in front of InuYasha, she couldn't choke back the tears.

"He did everything InuYasha! This is how I'm repaying him! By running out on his Will, I feel so guilty."

"Naraku's just messing with your head Kagome." InuYasha protested grabbing her hand. "He wanted you to be happy, that was his will, and you're going to let a freaky dude and a slip of paper tell you otherwise!"

"No I won't let that happen," she said as she stopped crying. "But he won't give up easily."

InuYasha smiled at his Kagome, her face had the bravest look on it, but there wasn't anything scary, she was too cute.

"I'll take care of him." InuYasha said getting up.

"Are you leaving?" asked a saddened Kagome.

"I'll be back." InuYasha said as he leaned over and kissed Kagome on the lips. 'Her lips are tender,' He thought, 'but so is her heart,' (Or boob, whatever turns you on) and with that he left the room with another memory he created with Kagome.

InuYasha stormed through the halls with no luck finding Naraku. 'I'll kill him later,' he thought, 'Might as well check on Kagome again…hmm…I can't believe I'm marrying her…her lips tasted really good.' InuYasha continued to walk to the Infirmary.

"Hey Kags!" He said swinging into the infirmary. "Kags!" He repeated while looking around, but there was no sign of her.

"She left with a young man." The nurse said with her eyes shifting. "It was kind of weird though, he just picked her up while she was sleeping and left."

"WHAT!" He yelled, but before he could tell off the nurse he thought he should find Kagome. With that he ran through the halls trying to find her scent.

"InuYasha!" He heard from behind him. "What!" He snarled impatiently to Sango.

"It's Naraku! He took Kagome in his car and fled school property! Miroku went after them, I came to find you!" Sango said worryingly.

"Oh crud!" InuYasha said. "Do you know where he took her?"

Sango nodded. "To his house. Hurry though, Kagome might be in danger!"

"Kagome's in danger!" a new voice said behind InuYasha. "You dog turd! I thought you were gonna protect her!" Kouga smacked InuYasha on the side of his head.

"Kouga this doesn't involve you." InuYasha said brushing past him heading towards Naraku's house.

"You're in for some serious pain when I get back from rescuing Kagome, try to keep up dog breath!" Kouga yelled at InuYasha while summoning up his demon strength. He then bolted of to find Kagome.

"He sure if fast." A random person said walking past InuYasha. 'Dangit! I can't believe this! He's gonna' get there before me!' InuYasha thought as he smacked the poor classmate out cold.

Sango ignored the passed out figure underneath her feet and started to run after InuYasha who was already off school property and on his way to Naraku's house.


	8. The Untold Secrets

Chapter 7: The Untold Secrets

Kagome awoke alone in a dark room on a tall bed. 'Where am I?' Kagome thought. 'That's right! I was at the infirmary, did Naraku kidnap me? I better get out of here!' (A/N: when I first typed this I put I better get out of her instead of here, glad I caught that one…) Kagome started to get out of bed when she heard a creek and looked at the door that was opening.

"Awake are we?" A shadowed person said in a lonely voice. Kagome paused, 'Is that Naraku?' Thought Kagome squinting her eyes. 'I think it's a girl, that voice is so weird.'

Suddenly the figured clapped and the room lit up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed with all her might. The room was covered in pink ponies and Orlando Bloom Posters. Naraku stood in a frilly pink monkey outfit holding a blow dryer and a makeup kit.

"IT'S MAKEOVER TIME!" Naraku shouted then laughed giddily. "Let me do your hair! Oh my gosh! Your Hair is sooooooooo gorgeous! What shampoo so you use?"

Kagome gasped and screamed again.

"YOU'RE A GIRLY MON!"(A/N: mon as in man, but pronounced mawn) She said exasperated.

"Come on now, don't be so mean! Guy's can be feminine." Naraku said closing in on Kagome staring at her raven hair.

"Noooo! That's why you wear eye shadow! I knew it! You ARE a girly mon!" She said as she ran towards the door, but Naraku blocked it.

"Kagome!" Kouga said crashing through the window. "Are you oka-what the, Kagome, why is everything pink?"

"Um…Well…" Kagome said looking at Naraku.

"Hey what happens in Naraku's house STAYS in Naraku's house, Oakie Dokie! I don't want my evil image shattered." Naraku said as he left the room. "Please excuse me, I think I smeared my eye shadow, Goodbye for now." With that he vanished into another pink room.

"I won't tell a soul." Kouga said. "Me neither!" Kagome added. "Now lets get out of here before he comes back and wants to do pedicures or something."

Kouga picked Kagome up bridal style and started to run towards the direction of the school. "Thank for rescuing me." Kagome said with a bright smile. Kagome's smile soon disappeared into a frown as she saw Kouga make a turn going the opposite way of the school.

"Um, Kouga, The schools that way." Kagome said pointing to behind them.

"I know, but were not going there." He said in a jiffy. "Where going to the caves by my house."

"Why would we do that?" Kagome asked innocently, then it dawned on her, she was going to be in a cave with a guy, alone, and it was getting dark.

"Put me down please." Kagome said weakly. Kouga stopped and set her down.

"Why'd we stop?" He asked.

"Let's just go back to the school." Kagome said feeling nervous. "I don't want to go to the cave with you, it's unsafe."

"What's unsafe? I have Condu-." Kouga was cut off by a slap.

"Like I'd put the lime in the coconut with YOU Horn Dog!" She said storming off. Kouga caught her wrist and spin her in close to him, pressing his body against hers.

"HEL-." Before Kagome could finish her scream Kouga had brushed his lips along hers. She tensed up and squirmed, but he was strong. After a moment Kouga broke apart their lips for air.

"Do you still resist me my woman?" He said.

"InuYasha!" She shouted frantically trying to struggle away from Kouga's grip.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled jumping to her rescue. "Get your hand OFF her!" InuYasha yelled at Kouga.

"Make me." Kouga said blowing in Kagome's ear.

"Ewww!" Kagome said, but she didn't suffer long, InuYasha had punched Kouga square in the nose while taking Kagome with him and carried her at full speed back to school.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha said.

"I'm okay, but he…never mind." Kagome said as her cheeks raised to a tickle me pink blush.

"Tell me." InuYasha said looking at her intensely. "Tell me tonight, you need to talk to Sango first, she's creeping me out." With that he set her down only for her to get tackled by her best friend Sango.

"I was so worried!" Sango said letting a few sobs escape on Kagome's shoulder. "Was Naraku scary?" Sango asked with big curious eyes glomping her friend even more.

"No." Kagome said revealing the fact to herself that she could imagine him singing 'I'm so pretty, oh so pretty' a lot easier now, but what goes on in Naraku's house, must stay in Naraku's house. "Hey, where'd Miroku go?" Kagome asked.

"He's looking for you! He must have gotten lost! I'm worried about him Kagome!" Sango said desperately.

"I wouldn't worry." InuYasha said pointing towards a crowd of girls and a giddy Miroku. "I think he's doing perfectly fine."

Sango's sadness turned into anger and she quickly went over to Miroku and beat the crud out of him.

"They make a good couple." Kagome said gigging. InuYasha came up behind her and embraced her in a hug. "Not as good as us." He said into his ear after he pulled her hair out of the way. Kagome blushed and smiled.

'I think this marriage…won't be so bad after all, I might even let him sleep in the same room as me…' She thought after she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She had forgotten all about her fit with InuYasha in gym class and was ready to head back into school when the bell rang, school was over.

"Oh well, I am hungry though, I didn't have lunch." Kagome said as she collected her belongings out of her locker and shoved them into her backpack.

"Want to get something to eat with me?" InuYasha asked picking up Kagome's bag and swinging it over his shoulders.

"Sure." Kagome said. "Where do you want to go?" InuYasha thought to himself for a moment then smiled.

"I want Ramen, it's usually overpriced at restaurants though, how bout we eat at your place." InuYasha said hoping she's say yes.

"Sure, but you have to help cook." Kagome said happily as they walked to her house.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because when I cook, I burn soup." She said.

Chapter 8: The Bitter Sweets

Kagome arrived home to an empty house. "I hate America." She grumbled, remembering her family was there and she was home alone. InuYasha gave her hand a squeeze when he sensed her feeling. Marking her gave him better insight on her emotions.

"Let's get food now." He said as he looked into her eyes. InuYasha put her bags on the table and started to search the cupboards for the needed to cook Ramen.

"You only have two left." InuYasha said glumly looking at her lowly supplied cupboard.

"One for me and one for you." Kagome smiled avoiding the ramen.

"Uh, I eat at least eight of these." InuYasha said smugly.

"What! Why?"

"Um, demonish, remember?"

"oh." Kagome smartly answered. 'Feeding him when we are married will not be fun.' She thought.

After forty-five minutes they had finished eating and cleared the dishes.

"Better?" Kagome said as she followed InuYasha up to her room.

"Much I'm not even hungry anymore!"

Kagome plopped on her bed and crawled in her sheets while yawning. "I've had a bid day, see you tomorrow." She said to InuYasha.

"Funny, You're not tired, how bout you tell what went on in Naraku's house and when Kouga rescued you." InuYasha said while sitting on her bed, Kagome sat up and she told InuYasha her story.

"Well." Kagome started. "I was kidnapped by Naraku and woke up is a bed. Then Naraku came into the room and was scary and I was all 'Ahhhh' and Kouga came in and he was all 'I'll save you!' and he did but then he didn't take me beck to school! He tried to take me to this cave and wanted to…yeah then he…um, yeah…then you saved me and I was all 'Yeah!'" Kagome said in one breath.

"Oh." InuYasha said a moment later letting the words sink in. "I'm confused, what did he want to do in the cave and what did he do to you before I came?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed red and she shyly looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on the earth. "Well, um…he wanted to play baseball and hit a home run in the cave, but with con…cond-." Kagome struggled to finish the sentence.

"I understand." InuYasha said calmly, but on the inside he was shouting lots of colorful language and had images of him killing a certain Kouga.

"Before you came though, he kissed me." She said as she touched her lips with her fingers. "It tasted bitter."

InuYasha scooted closer to Kagome and gave her a serious look. "I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough." He said.

"It's okay," Kagome said calmly. "I'm not harmed now." InuYasha scooted even more closer to Kagome.

"Do you remember what a non-bitter kiss taste like?" He asked looking into her eyes deeply.

"Yeah, but I could use a refresh of the taste." Kagome said.

InuYasha leaned in and kissed Kagome. He depend the kiss as they fell down onto the pillows on Kagome's bed. They broke for a moment of air and Kagome spoke. "A sweet kiss is better than a bitter one."

"Duh." InuYasha said before he pressed in for another kiss. InuYasha moved his hands from Kagome's shoulder and the back of her head to her waist. 'He may not be Miroku, but he is a little intense.' Kagome thought as she moved her hands to his shoulder blades.

The moment was broken when Kagome started to giggle. "That's my tickle spot InuYasha!" She said pushing him off her.

"Your ticklish?" InuYasha said while eyeing Kagome's waists where he was holding her only a minute ago.

"I don't like that look InuYasha!" Kagome said as she crossed her arms, but it was too late, InuYasha was tickling Kagome like crazy, and she was giggling like crazy.

"Stop it!" Kagome said while laughing hysterically.

"Or what?" InuYasha said with a smirk.

"I'll hurt you! Or Pee!" she said in between laughs. InuYasha let up on the tickling so she could catch her breath.

"Better?" InuYasha said, Kagome responded with a nod. InuYasha let out a small chuckle. "I'm so evil." He said to himself.

"What do you want to do now Kagome?" He asked.

"Bed. Goodnight, lock the door on your way out." And with that she fell to sleep immediately. InuYasha tucked her into bed, locked the door, and shut her window, but instead of going home he laid next to Kagome thinking about her.

'Her eyes.' He thought. 'They can have so many emotions in them, even if she has a blank face. Kikiyo, you and Kagome are alike, but she can smile and accepts me for a hanyou, and doesn't want to make me into a human. That is your greatest difference; you are not the same person…I know that now." InuYasha was sent into a blissful slumber after his thoughts of Kikiyo vanished, replaced by ones of Kagome.

Kikiyo was a cold-hearted murderer; she lived with Naraku (along with a lot of other people) before the same person that killed Kagome's dad killed her. She was targeting Kagome and got close to killing her once, but she did not succeed. Neither InuYasha nor Kagome never really talked about her, especially right before her death, when she told InuYasha she loved him, but wanted him to become human.

Kagome awoke the next morning to her alarm clock. She shut it off and turned over. 'What's this next to me?' she thought. Kagome fluttered her eye's open to find InuYasha asleep next to her.

"My personal bubble is popped!" Kagome said as she quickly started to get out of bed.

"What bubble?" InuYasha said groggily.

"Why were you in my bed?" Kagome asked frantically.

"You don't remember last night?" InuYasha said as his bottom lip quivered.

"Last Night?" Kagome said looking down at her clothes, they were on so that meant she was a good girl last night, or was she?

"I can't believe you can't remember Kagome! You said you loved me…we even role played, please tell me you at least remember the roll playing!" InuYasha said, on the verge of tears.

Kagome panicked.

"Got ya." InuYasha said cracking up.

"So nothing happened last night?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." InuYasha said smiling. "You didn't even snore. No role playing either."

Kagome quickly recovered from her tears and became angry. "You're gonna DIE!" She said running after him with her alarm clock. "GET OUT!" She threw the alarm clock right at InuYasha and he dodged it.

"See ya at school." He said as he ran out towards the front door, yet even though he was out the door, her could still hear Kagome's threats and cursing.

'I will so kill him, I thought I was a bad girl last night…and role playing!' A shiver slid up Kagome's mind as she thought about it. 'Gross pervert! He will die! Sango better not laugh at this!'

Kagome quickly took a shower and got ready for school, surprisingly she wasn't that mad, it was funny what she thought about it, and she liked waking up to InuYasha's smiling face, yet she still had to plot her revenge, and Sango would be the perfect help.

"Pssssst! Sango!" Kagome said during second period while the teacher was giving a lesson.

"Yeah?" Sango whispered leaning in towards Kagome.

"Come up with a revenge?" Kagome asked in a pleading tone.

"I can't think of anything, give me time to think, you like just told me first period about what InuYasha did." Sango whispered to her desperate friend.

Kagome spent all of first period passing notes to Sango back and forth that included all of the details from last night till this morning. Sango was equally mad that InuYasha would abuse her friend and also thought it was perfect timing. She wanted to have revenge on Miroku for his perverted qualities, now she and Kagome could both punk InuYasha and Miroku.

The bell rang and class was over, Kagome dreaded the moment, two classes with InuYasha and no Sango!

"See you at fifth period." Sango said as they headed their separate ways. 'Great, just what I needed, a class with InuYasha.' Kagome thought as she took her a seat farthest from InuYasha.

"Why is Miss Kagome avoiding you InuYasha?" Miroku asked looking at an angry Kagome scribble something on a paper.

"I sorta made her think we slept together, I think the role play pushed her overboard." InuYasha said as he glanced at Kagome.

"What! She'll never speak to you again man!" Miroku said with a chuckle. InuYasha got up and walked up next to Kagome.

"I was only joking." InuYasha said.

"So if I go out with Hojo then the next morning say I was only joking, would you be mad?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" InuYasha said. "Lets just forget about it."

"Yeah, I will after my revenge." Kagome said picking up her books and moving back to her seat next to InuYasha.

'Like she could pull a revenge on me!' InuYasha thought. 'Uh…I better watch my back just in case.'

Third, Fourth, and Fifth period flew by fast and now Sango and Kagome were sitting under a cherry blossom tree scheming ideas.

"What if we take his hat and hide it somewhere, he'd get in trouble for exposing his demonic side." Sango suggested. "Or how bout we die his hair?"

Kagome mused to herself as she tried to plot out more ideas. "I want it big!" she said flinging open her arms. "Something that will tell him not to mess with me."

"Hm…I know! Pretend like your dieing!" Sango said. "Like your chocking and he'll be all I'm soooo sorry, I feel so bad for what I did cause your dieing, or something like that."

Kagome bit into her apple and continued to think. "He can smell death, he'd know if I was faking it."

"Good point." Sango said with a sigh.

"Oh my gosh I got the perfect idea!" Kagome said leaning towards Sango and whispering the plan in her ear, Sango nodded and smiled.

"Perfect! That way I can get Miroku too! But we have to hurry, lunch is going to be over soon." Sango said getting up.

They both searched for InuYasha and Miroku, thankfully it only took a few minutes to find them. Sango and Kagome had to act fast because InuYasha had just spotted Naraku.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said grasping her sides.

"The pain!" Sango cried.

"What happened?" InuYasha and Miroku both asked.

"Cramps!" They both yelled.

"I need Pads Miroku!" Sango said while wheezing.

"I need Pain killer! InuYasha please run to the store with Miroku!" Kagome said tightening her grip on her stomach. "We need pads! NOW INUYASHA!"

"And Midol!" Sango said painfully with an angry face.

InuYasha made a shocked face and calculated things in his head. Kagome was in pain, he had to act!

InuYasha grabbed Miroku and they took off. "Don't forget the tampons!" He heard Kagome and Sango whale in the background, as the got further from the school their voices were lost.

"Come on! Faster Miroku!" InuYasha cried (A/N: just do me a favor go back and read that line…aha ha ha…)

With that they sprinted towards the nearest grocery story… Fred Meyers.


	9. The Hunt

Chapter 9: The Hunt (A/N: lol.)

"And Tampons!" He heard Kagome and Sango whale in the background; their voices grew quieter as he got further away.

"I don't want to go into a store and buy Maxi pads!" Miroku whined as they continued running.

"Did you see their faces? Sango was about to punch me! Kagome wasn't much better either." InuYasha said continuing to run. "Besides, how many maxi pads could there be?"

But InuYasha had spoken too soon.

As soon as they arrived at Fred Myers InuYasha ran up to the front desk, a woman with a badge that read 'Ellen' was currently there.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for MAXIE PADS!" InuYasha said.

"And pills." Added Miroku.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah! Fast." They boys said in unison.

"Isle 4, past the boy on the floor screaming "Chocolate."(A/N: chocolate as in Chalk-Oh-La-tae, the Spanish pronunciation.

"Thanks!" InuYasha said sprinting to Isle 4, Miroku hot on his tale.

The Isle read "woman necessities section." They entered only to see rows of different types of Maxi Pads.

"It's like a rainbow." Miroku said eyeing the packages in wonder. "They have pink, green, yellow, and…what's this?" He said pulling out a box.

"Let me see it." InuYasha said. Miroku tossed him the box. It read 'tampons.'

"I don't know, Kagome said to get them, lets open up the box and see what they are." InuYasha said as he popped open the box and pulled a long string attached to a plastic thing.

"Does it have instructions?" Miroku asked pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Ahhhh!" Miroku screamed as he looked at the step by step pictures. "That's too much for even a pervert to handle!"

InuYasha snatched the paper, glanced at it, blushed and shoved it into the box.

InuYasha accidentally used too much force to shove it back because the box exploded and tampons flew everywhere.

"Whaaaaaa! It's raining Tampons!" InuYasha cried. They quickly ran out of the store back to school. "Forget that! They can use toilet paper."

Miroku nodded in agreement and they continued to sprint to school.

At School…..

InuYasha and Miroku spotted Kagome and Sango before they entered into class.

"I couldn't get them, I tried but it was too hard." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Will you be okay with toilet paper?" Miroku asked blushing as he remembered the tampon instructions.

"Toilet Paper?" Sango repeated. Kagome and Sango ruptured in Laughter.

"What so Hysterical?" InuYasha demanded.

"Got you!" Sango laughed.

Miroku doubled over and InuYasha started to twitch.

"Your revenge?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded and continued to laugh even harder with Sango. "Are we even?"

InuYasha nodded and sighed. "Even, no more joking."

Kagome smiled as she walked to class with Sango, straining to suppress there giggles, and no one dared to tell InuYasha and Miroku that they both had a few Tampons stuck in there hair from when the box exploded.

'She's good.' InuYasha thought as he walked home. 'Too good! She owes me a heck of a good kiss.'

InuYasha arrived home that day with exhaustion.

"Tough day?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, not really caring.

"Yeah, how'd you tell?" InuYasha asked as he pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and began to gulp it down, the coldness felt good streaming down his throat.

"The tampon in your hair gave me the feeling you had a lot of activity." Sesshomaru said with a rare grin.

InuYasha spit juice out everywhere, "KAGOME!" He yelled quickly stomping off to his room, not angry, just extremely embarrassed.


	10. The Plans

Chapter 10: The Plans

The next day at school was a tiring one for Kagome. InuYasha kept nagging she owed him a "make out," and Kagome was trying to explain that it was payback and she didn't owe anything. Other than that it was a normal day, and when school was over InuYasha stalked Kagome home.

"Stop following me!" She told InuYasha as she jogged up the steps to her shrine.

"I have something to ask you!" InuYasha said jumping in front of Kagome.

"What?" She asked calmly.

"We need to set up the wedding, we have less that thirty days." InuYasha explained.

Kagome paused and thought about it. "Okay, follow me." She said continuing to walk to the house.

"One more thing." InuYasha said as she opened the house door with her key.

"Yeah?"

InuYasha leaned in and gave Kagome a quick kiss, she melted into his arms and her legs became week. 'He can be so aggressive, yet still give the gentlest kisses.' Kagome thought.

"I missed that." Kagome said in a low voice stepping into the house, but InuYasha could still hear her.

They sat down and started working on plans. "I want it big! Lots of flowers! Five hundred people! Caterers and three hundred pounds on shrimp!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Um…I was thinking family friends, ceremony, and McDonalds." InuYasha said while scratching the back of his neck.

"I always dreamed of a fancy wedding, but that sounds better." Kagome said agreeing to InuYasha.

"Really! Phew, I thought you wouldn't agree with me." He said relieved. "Girls always want like little ice sculptures and it's so expensive!"

"My parents had a small wedding, so I'm okay if we have one." She said taking a bite into her cookie.

"Your family is due to fly in from America tomorrow, how bout we have the wedding in a week."

Kagome smiled, it had been a while since she saw her family. "Thank you!" Kagome said hugging InuYasha tightly.

InuYasha smiled and returned her hug.

"InuYasha." Kagome said sternly. "I can't wait!"

InuYasha smiled. "Me neither."

"So we need bridesmaids and best man, plus a place to get married." Kagome said with a wide smile.

"My brother will take care of everything, Sango can be your bridesmaid and Miroku can be my best man." InuYasha said. They continued talking working out all of their wedding plans, Souta would be the ring carrier, and the rings have already been bought, all that was left was to wait for one week, how hard can it be to get married?

The next day Kagome's family arrived from America.

"Mommy!" Kagome squealed as she ran up to her mom who had just gotten out of the cab. "I've missed you so much!" Kagome said squeezing her mom to death.

"Souta!" Kagome said rubbing the top of Souta's hair roughly. "Grandpa too!" Kagome said rushing over to her grandpa.

"I want all of you to meet my Fiancé, everyone this is InuYasha, and InuYasha this is my mom, brother and grandpa." Kagome said as she ran over and gave InuYasha a hug.

"Wow." Souta said staring at InuYasha. "Your like a super dog hero!" InuYasha smiled as his ear twitched. "Thanks?" InuYasha mumbled.

"He's so cute Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her daughter.

Kagome's grandpa remained silent and bowed, InuYasha just smiled.

"How many kids will you have?" Kagome's mom asked making Kagome blush.

"I'm gay so we won't be having any kids." InuYasha said smirking.

Mrs. Higurashi paused as the color left her face. Kagome assured her that InuYasha was not gay and made a mental note to find a way of torture for InuYasha later that day, obviously the tampons didn't teach him a lesson.

"Anyways!" Kagome said breaking the awkward silence, "Lets go inside. I'm sure you missed being home." Everyone followed Kagome into the house and talked about things that had happened in the time they were gone.

"So when is the wedding?" Souta asked.

"I don't know, Sesshomaru is planning it." InuYasha said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"My half brother." InuYasha replied. "He said he'd call and tell us."

Souta smiled then yawned loudly.

"You must be tired huh Souta." Kagome said.

"Yes, time for bed Souta." Kagome's mom said picking him up and carrying him to his room.

"So you are going to marry my granddaughter." Kagome's grandfather stated.

"Yeah." InuYasha said.

"Kagome, may I have a word with you?" He said grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her outside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well," Her grandfather said. "He's hanyou."

"So?" Kagome said.

"Why can't he just give you the money, you don't need to marry him, besides your too young, and what about Naraku? I would never forgive myself if you went through this Kagome, marrying him just for the sake of money."

Kagome broke in. "It's not only the money." Kagome said twiddling her thumbs, little did she know a certain Hanyou was watching her. "I love him."

"Nonsense! How do you know what love is? It's just a crush and you'll grow out of it. Get serious Kagome, did you think you could get married at your age."

Kagome was shocked, was this really her grandpa, what had America done to him? She stayed in silence as he continued talking.

"Your 18th birthday is in a few days and you will inherit all of your Miko powers, you won't need marriage. Besides, once you're a miko, in a few years, I can get handsome money for your hand in marriage and pay off the dept with that."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "You said I too young to marry InuYasha, but not to young to be sold into an arranged marriage? That makes no sense!" Kagome wailed.

"I've made up my mind you ungrateful girl." Her grandfather said as he slapped her. "Now tell InuYasha we won't be needing his service." With that her grandfather left and Kagome fell to her knees.

'What! What happened to him? I can't believe this! If it weren't for me he's still be in America!' Kagome thought. A few tears escaped her as she touched her cheek where her grandfather has struck her. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she whipped around.

"InuYasha?" She asked looking at the figure.

"Kagome." He said slowly bending down towards her level. "Don't cry, please, don't cry." He said whipping her tears. "I heard everything your grandfather said." Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Kagome leaped into InuYasha's arms knocking him over. She lied on top of him and nuzzled her head in his shirt.

"What will I do?" She asked sorrowfully.

"Absolutely nothing." InuYasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome. "I will take care of everything."

"He's turned so mean and cold InuYasha." She said tightening her hands on his shirt. "He hit me, he would rather have me be in an arranged marriage and get the money from my powers than me being happy and be with you."

"Don't worry Kags." He said stroking her hair.

They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes and Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. InuYasha picked Kagome up and carried her back to the house. He tucked her in bed quietly crept downstairs and out the door.

"Goodnight." InuYasha said waking down the steps of the shrine. Then he flipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The person said on the other line.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha said into the phone. "It's InuYasha, and we got a problem. InuYasha told Sesshomaru the 411 on Kagome's grandfather, and that he had smelt like Naraku.

"I think Naraku is impersonating Her grandpa, but why?" InuYasha asked.

"If you don't have Kagome's grandfather's blessing, you can't get married, its that simple brother." Sesshomaru said.

"No way! And where do you think her real grandfather is?"

"Isn't that obvious brother?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. "He's at Naraku's house."

InuYasha hung up the phone after a few minutes of talking and getting the directions to Naraku's house. They had come up with a plan, tomorrow at dawn; they would break into Naraku's house and get Kagome's real grandpa back.


End file.
